Modern Society
Following the chaos of the Evolen disaster, the kind of society most people are used to has all but ceased to exist on the island chain of Hawaii. The most important thing to note is that both the government and military have withdrawn to the mainland, leaving the residents of Hawaii to their own devices. Anarchy is the general rule, but a number of groups have formed in order to help each other and increase chances of survival — or to prey on the weak and the divided. __TOC__ the Great Rift Militia A makeshift minute-man type group formed by a mixture of Hawai'i residents and ex-military immigrants from Kaho'olawe, the Militia boasts a little over a hundred members, divided into five or so groups in small strongholds along the length of the Rift. Humans are expected to be well-armed and preferably with some kind of military training, while evolved humans are expected to have strongly offensive or defensive physical powers. The Militia serves as a buffer between those residents left on the big island and the Evolen-afflicted, given the surprisingly high concentration of them living just beyond the rift — probably the highest concentration of all the islands. Halawa Valley Votaries No one is really sure what reasoning was behind the inception of this group, and much of the information relating to it is largely speculation, even to the port towns that share the same island. Their numbers are few, probably no more than fifty, and all with some kind of relation to the field of medicine or healing abilities. It's said they have formed their own religion, believing that the backfiring of the serum was not unlike the mythical story of Icarus: man's failed attempt to be more godlike. While a number of false rumors surround the mysterious Halawa, the hearsay that the valley people can resurrect subjects is true. Their highly revered leader has the ability of true resurrection, where as long as he has some fragment of the deceased, he can resurrect them true to form and at full health, regardless of how they died. The proper venues one must go through to gain such a favor, however, are unknown. While the Halawa people will associate freely with the other inhabitants of Moloka'i and visitors, they remain tight-lipped about most things. Ieo Valley Kai Guild Members of the Kai Guild are pirates in the most traditional sense. Despite making port on Moloka'i, they spend the majority of their time at sea and raiding whatever cities they find to be most profitable, which usually means the nearby island of Lana'i. There is little organization to their guild beyond a basic heirarchy, though even that is in a state of constant flux thanks to infighting and mutinies. The Kai Guild owns fewer boats than the Kolo (only thirteen), but their numbers are larger thanks to their attitude of taking anyone who wants to join, regardless of any kind of skill or previous experience. Kolo Guild The Kolo Guild is slightly smaller than the Kai, given that they are far better organized and much pickier about who they allow in their ranks. Headed by an assortment of remaining Navy personnel, portions of the guild have been divided into groups loosely based around the concept of fireteams. The Kolo have managed to salvage a total of seventeen boats, and have assigned one team per boat. Each team is indicated by a letter of the ICAO spelling alphabet, and typically consists of five or six members with specialized roles and corresponding callsigns. Roles include tactician (usually the leader), weapons specialist, marksman, two front-fighters, and a medic (preferably someone with healing abilities). Some groups are weighted differently for different purposes, such as specialized strike forces. *Kilo Team: Rue (Kilo One, weapons specialist), Alaska (Kilo Two, front-fighter) *free to take on and designate other teams, and we'll add them here! The remainder of the guild act as backup on the ships or at port as necessary; crewmembers help to man the ships in addition to each team, and some grounded personnel work at and keep an eye on the port cities (typically families). In the unfortunate event a front-team member should be killed, someone else from the guild will be selected to take their place. Guild members don't have to be ex-military or even related, but there are a variety of tests required to gague basic aptitude. The Kolo are probably the last remaining group that can be considered any kind of law enforcement, due to their efforts to assist other islands and their frequent tiffs with the Kai to try and keep them in line. Leeward Lowlands Prison Gangs It's unlikely anyone would be able to survive on either of these islands without the support of some type of gang. Many of the gangs that had already formed before the riots still exist afterwards, and have claimed various pieces of the island for their personal strongholds. Players are encouraged to create and develop unique prison gangs; shoot us an e-mail if this is something of particular interest to you, and we'll have your gang listed here. You're welcome to have your character as a member of an existing gang (listed below), but it's expected you'll do your homework. It would be a good idea to contact other writers with characters already in that gang. *That Gang, led by Oikawa Taisuke. They do stuff and they live in this place. Most of them are this kind of people. the Triad Waikiki Strip Further division here? Category:Game Information